how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Leuchtturm
Der Leuchturm ist die achte Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 04.11.2013 in den USA ausgestrahlt. Inhalt Robin erscheint, nachdem sie beim Pokern Loretta Stinsons Bluse gewonnen hat, in dieser um sie zu ärgern. Aus den gegenseitigen Neckereien entwickelt sich ein Duell um das beste Rührei, da Robin behauptet, dass ihre Mutter eine Meisterin darin wäre. Loretta fordert sie heraus, indem sie Barney und Lily Rührei serviert und andere Gäste ebenfalls von ihrem Gericht schwärmen. Da Robins Mutter noch nicht in Farhampton angekommen ist und Robin behauptet, dass auch sie Lorettas Rührei schlagen kann, kommt es zu einem Rührei-Duell zwischen den beiden. Robin gibt jedoch auf, da sie keine Ahnung von der Zubereitung dieses Gerichtes hat. Barney macht seiner Mutter außerdem klar, dass er Robin der Liebe wegen heiratet und nicht wegen der Möglichkeit irgendwann einmal eine Familie zu haben. Im Gespräch mit Lily wird endgültig klar, dass Robins Mutter nicht zu ihrer Hochzeit erscheinen wird, da sie zu große Flugangst hatte und die Reise nicht angetreten hat. Als Loretta davon erfährt, nimmt sie Robin in den Arm und beide vertragen sich wieder. Robin gesteht auch ein, dass Lorettas Rührei sehr gut ist.thumb|290px Lily, der Marshall kurz zuvor seinen Entschluss Richter zu werden mitgeteilt hat, ist sehr aufgebracht von dieser Neuigkeit und zerbricht fortan bei jedem Wort, das einen Bezug zu Marshalls beruflicher Tätigkeit hat ihr Trinkglas. Linus bringt ihr jedoch immer ein neues, nachdem sie ihren Drink mit den Fingern zerbrochen hat. Marshall und Daphne, die sich immer noch gemeinsam auf dem Weg nach Farhampton befinden, übernachten bei Teds Mutter. Dort treffen sie auf Virginia Mosbys Mann Clint, der sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, den Konflikt zwischen Marshall und Daphne zu lösen. Die beiden begeben sich wieder auf den Weg und schon bald entwickelt sich eine Streit als Clint plötzlich im hinteren Teil des Autos auftaucht und seine Konfliktbewältigung anpreisen will. Daphne und Marshall sind nicht auf Clints Auftauchen vorbereitet, erschrecken sich und wollen ihn kurz darauf auf die Straße setzen. Beide entscheiden sich dagegen und die einzige Meinung, die die beiden teilen, ist die darüber, dass sie Clint nicht ernstnehmen können. Er dreht daraufhin durch, so dass sie am Straßenrand einen Stopp machen müssen. Dort beschwört Daphne Marshall, das er auch mal etwas für sich tun soll ohne auf andere zu achten. So kommt es dazu, dass sie den meditierenden Clint am Straßenrand zurücklassen. Ted wiederum möchte den Leuchturm, der sich nahe des Farhampton Inns befindet besichtigen. Curtis verbietet ihm jedoch alleine auf den Leuchturm zugehen, da er denkt, dass Ted sich dort oben das Leben nehmen würde. Lily rät ihm daraufhin mit Cassie auf den Leuchturm zu gehen und er so schnell keine Frau finden wird, die seinen Anforderungen entspricht. Sie hofft darauf, dass sich Ted in Cassie verliebt, da sie nicht durch Teds Liebesprobleme genervt werden will. Daraufhin gehen Cassie fragt Ted Cassie ob sie mit ihm den Leuchtturm besuchen möchte. Obwohl sie sich durch ein Spielzeugauto den Fuß verletzt, besteht sie darauf den Ausblick vom Leuchturm zu genießen. Durch ihre Fußprobleme ist Ted gezwungen sie den ganzen Weg Huckepack zu nehmen. Als sie oben angekommen sind, muss Ted sich übergeben und zerstört so die romantische Situation. Zwei Jahre danach kehrt er mit der Mutter an den Platz auf dem Leuchtturm zurück und macht ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den sie, bevor er ausgesprochen hat, annimmt. Gastdarsteller *Sherri Shepherd als Daphne *Anna Camp als Cassie *Frances Conroy als Loretta *Harry Groener als Clint *Cristine Rose als Virginia *Roger Bart als Curtis *Robert Belushi als Linus *Rob Gleeson als Ober Fehler * Wiederkehrende Inhalte * Wiedereinmal wird Robins schwieriges Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern, speziell zu ihrer Mutter klar. Da Robin in der Zeit, in der sie mit der der Clique zu tun hat nur wenige Dinge über ihre Mutter erwähnt. ** Ihre Mutter hat Flugangst. ** Sie wurde von einer Qualle gebissen. ** Robins Mom macht das beste Rührei. ** Sie fährt einen Pickup und badet gerne. *Kanadische Klischees werden erneut aufgegriffen und ins Lächerliche gezogen. Loretta fragt Robin, ob ihre Mutter Rührei mit Ahornsirup serviert. *Teds unrealistische Wunschvorstellungen einer Frau werden erwähnt. Sie sollte auch teilweise sein Faible für Münzen teilen. *Marshall spielt mit Daphne auf der Fahrt ein Autoreisespiel mit Hunden, das Ähnlichkeit zu Hund sitz! aufweist. Außerdem wird wieder einmal deutlich, dass Marshall in Spielen nicht zu schlagen ist. * Das Thema, dass Robin keine Kinder bekommen kann, wird ebenfalls erwähnt. * Als Ted der Mutter den Heiratsantrag macht, kann diese nicht warten ja zu sagen. Das kommt in der Folge Die Liebe meines Lebens - Teil 2 wieder vor. Anspielungen *Barney erwähnt verschiedene Musikgruppen, die durch Loretta Stinsons Rührei zu ihren Songs She's got legs, Scramble on, The Joker und D''ark side of the moon'' inspiriert wurden. *Am Ende der Serie läuft das Lied "Try a little tenderness" von Otis Redding, von dem Ted ein großer Fan ist. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9